


i am found

by prncssolorgana



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prncssolorgana/pseuds/prncssolorgana
Summary: Donna and Sam have a walk the morning after their wedding.





	i am found

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Tom Rosenthal's song "A Thousand Years", I recommend you listen to it. This is also my first proper fanfic so please deal with me. It's also un-beta'd so if you see mistakes please hit me up :)

“I can’t believe you’re going to stay for good,” Donna whispered into the dark room.

She’s dreamt about this for the last twenty years. About him actually moving in and settling down on the island with her. Thoughts about the future she thought they’d never have, but also the bitter past kept Donna awake at night much more often than she’d like to admit.

The woman would kick off the colourful sheets and wander around the villa, but it would all make her think about Sam even more. Every building, every corner, it was all Sam. Images of them chasing each other around the hidden beach, hiking up to the top of the rocky island, laughing in a small local restaurant would flash before her eyes and next thing she knew, the young woman was sitting against a tree, crying her eyes out. She would remember how excited he was, drawing the villa, all the small details, planning out the buildings but also their future. Shared future.

Donna blinked back the tears. She had no reason to dwell over the past now, she had Sam right there, his arm slung over her waist, breathing and real, not just some faded memory of the past.

“You better believe it, Sheridan,” deep voice vibrating from his chest startled the woman.

“Oh, I had no idea you were awake,” she stuttered. “I’m sorry if I’ve woken you up.”

“No, no, it’s fine, really. I’m used to getting up early anyway, you know,” Sam assured her, tracing her arm with his fingers, what sent shivers down the woman’s spine. “Back in New York I would probably be up by now.”

Suddenly reality hit Donna with great force, and caused her to sit up.

“Wait, what about your work? Will you go back to America?” She didn’t mean to panic, she didn’t want him to think her clingy. But, she couldn’t bear it, going through it all again, being left behind on the island all of her own with Sophie somewhere in Europe, she just couldn’t-

“Honey, relax. I can work from here as well. Besides,” Sam whispered, kissing Donna’s bare shoulder. “There’s nothing keeping me in New York anymore.”

Donna laid back against the pillows, and the bedroom became quiet once again. She looked around. For almost fifteen years she’d fallen asleep there alone, sometimes little Sophie snuggled up her side, her mum shielding her from whatever nightmares bothered the small child.

The bedroom felt oddly different. Nothing changed really, the walls were still blue, though now a little bit faded, the trunk next to Donna’s vanity was still there, still full of shiny Dynamos’ costumes. The windows were open, just like on every summer night, letting fresh air in. Everything was on its place, the way Donna put it. But, she still couldn’t shake off the odd feeling. The room felt like home and that was something new. It always felt home-y, yes, but it was something different.  
Sam’s presence made it feel that way. She was well aware of him being next to her, he actually made sure she was aware of him just a few hours ago, after they made their way to the bedroom back from the party. But only now Donna realized he perfectly filled the empty space in the room. Many times she has thought the bed was too big, leaving free space for the man who was miles and miles away from her, with another woman, filling the space in her bed.

Donna felt the mattress bend under the weight of the man next to her, and next thing she knew Sam was standing up and putting his clothes on.

“ Come on, let’s walk around the island, huh?” he tugged at her hand.

“What? Now? Are you nuts?” Donna laughed. Nothing about Sam has changed, he was still ridiculous as ever. 

She slid from the bed, sliding on the dress she wore in the afternoon. Her wedding dress, Donna realised and smiled.

The couple sneaked downstairs, careful not to wake all the guests up. They crossed the patio, and Donna couldn’t do anything but sigh at the sight of the water flooding the place. 

“Hey, hey, Donna, we’ll deal with this later, the sun is barely up for god’s sake,” Sam tipped her chin up to look at him. “Relax for now, you finally can.” He gave his wife a slow kiss. After a few moments she broke away, and whispered, her lips almost touching his. 

“So where are you taking me, Mr Carmichael?”

“That will remain my little secret, Mrs Carmichael,” Sam whispered and took Donna’s slender hand in his.

The sun was raising over the island as they walked hand in hand, passing through Villa’s buildings. Donna noticed how content Sam was, but also how sure of where to go, as if he still remembered every building and alley. The whole place was his creation after all. When they made it to the main entrance, she gave her husband a confused look but he only squeezed her hand and lead her down the stairs. 

The scenery around them changed and now they were surrounded not by short white buildings but green trees and bushes, and Donna raised her head to look at them. She walked this path many times but it was the first time she was going around the island so early in the morning. Everything seemed much more peaceful, quiet. Only birds and soft footsteps could be heard.  
Before Donna could realise, they were standing at the pier and the sun seemed as if it was emerging from the water. There were few boats around them, all swaying slightly. A few meters away she could see a lone fisherman, setting off into the sea. 

The woman turned to look at Sam and placed a hand on his cheek.

“Honey? Is this what you wanted to show me?” she chuckled. “I’ve come to this place almost every day for past twenty years.” 

The man covered Donna’s hand with his and fully faced her. “Yeah that’s the place. It’s the place where we both set our feet on this island for the first time. Do you remember? The boat and everything?”  
Donna nodded and pulled Sam close, resting her head against his broad chest. She hadn’t really thought about that, but of course she remembered. She remembered it like it was yesterday, even though it was almost twenty two years ago. All the little details too, the colour of the shirt he was wearing, the name of the boat they rented, everything. 

Twenty two years felt like a thousand. They have come a long way but they found each other at last.


End file.
